


after work

by plat_lyon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lockdown Fic, Smut, Zoom call that was not to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plat_lyon/pseuds/plat_lyon
Summary: the zoom call feels like it will never end
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: Secret Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge





	after work

It’s just after two in the afternoon. Maggie’s on her fourth zoom call of the day. She’s dropped her fidget spinner twice when she wasn’t on mute, making horribly loud clanking noises each time. She’s using the dining room table, and Alex is sequestered in the bedroom.

Maggie’s never been happier that they moved to an apartment with an actual bedroom door than she is now. It’s day 68 of lockdown, and the one door isn’t nearly enough, but lord knows it’s better than zero.

Both of them are on calls most of the day, and most of their calls have sensitive or confidential information, so they’ve been trading off who uses the bedroom and who gets the table.

The table person is now responsible for giving a neck rub to the bedroom person each evening, which has been doing a lot to soften the blow. But still. It sucks. It all sucks.

This particular zoom call is particularly brutal. It’s convening science divisions from across the country, in a poor facsimile of what was supposed to be a three-day conference. Maggie and her team had been preparing for months, and now they’re just on this stupid call. The host of the call is someone’s assistant in Gotham who has since wandered away, and someone is sharing their screen and won’t stop, even though they shouldn’t be. None of the old men know how to mute their microphones, and one keeps scratching his armpits loudly enough to activate him as the speaker.

It’s brutal.

Maggie’s on mute now, after say one or two generic things that she could have put in an email. Her phone buzzes on her desk, and she’s sure it’s just one of her buddies commiserating about how useless this is. But she picks up the phone, and promptly drops it, right onto her keyboard.

After a quick check to make sure she didn’t accidentally turn her microphone on, she grabs her phone and tries not to let her eyes bug out or her cheeks turn red as she reads the text.

It’s from Alex. It just says, “Is your call almost over?” but there’s a picture.

Of Alex.

Without pants.

It’s a picture of her legs, miles long, and just the edge of her black underwear.

She had definitely been wearing pants when she’d kissed Maggie goodbye after lunch, absently sailing back into the bedroom, clearly mentally preparing for her next call.

But now she’s in the bedroom, sans pants, and she’s sexting Maggie while she knows that Maggie’s on a video call.

Maggie takes a few deep breaths before she feels like she can control herself enough to reply without giving it away to everyone on zoom.

**_It’s another 45 min_ **  
**_But that’s a very excellent view_ **

Alex doesn’t respond right away, and Maggie manages to focus back on her call. She answers a few more questions, and takes two whole notes before her phone buzzes again.

**_Danvers: You should try to wrap up early  
Danvers: I’m not sure I can wait that long for you_ **

Maggie exhales through her nose, hard. She pretends to cough so she can cover her face for a minute. Her little picture has bright pink cheeks and she tries to calm herself down.

**_My love. My darling. I’m on a call with like 50 old men right now._ **

**_Danvers: So?_ **

**_So! Love the sentiment, but not the right time_ **

But then Alex sends another picture, and this one is taken from higher up. Maggie can clearly see that Alex has lost her shirt, and her hand is resting just over the waistband of her underwear, in a clear statement.

Get in here, her hand is saying, or I’ll do it myself.

**_Danvers: It’s the right time in here_ **

“Sawyer, is your connection okay?”

Maggie snaps her head up.

Fuck.

“Sorry, no, I just lost you,” she lies. “Could you repeat?”

The guy from Metropolis asks his question again—something about containment for species that can bend metal—and she answers it with the one-tenth of her brain that’s still firing.

Her texts from Alex flash across her screen, as she resolutely tries to stay engaged in her call. But she isn’t strong enough to turn the phone over and just ignore it, and she’s definitely not strong enough to stop her body’s reaction to the gorgeous woman, naked and wanting, on the other side of one extremely flimsy door.

****_Danvers: Come on, baby. You know I can’t resist it when you’re talking genetics_  
Danvers: Don’t wait too long, Detective  
Danvers: Or you’ll miss all the fun 

Another picture, and this time her hand is sliding under her waistband.

Maggie turns off her video, quickly navigating to the chat box and typing “sorry my connection is bad right now. Trying without video in case that helps.”

Double-checking that she’s still on mute, she calls in the direction of the bedroom, “Alexandra Danvers, you’re in so much trouble!”

She hears a snicker from the other room, but Alex doesn’t say anything.

**_Danvers: Show me_ **

Fuck.

**_Baby I can’t sext while I’m on a work call! I had to turn off my video!_ **

There’s a bit of a pause, then the bedroom door creaks open.

**_Danvers: You 100000% sure it’s off?_ **

“Don’t you dare!”

But she does. Alex slinks out of the bedroom, in just her black underwear and her favorite black bra. “Hey,” she says, leaning against the doorframe. She’s got that look on her face, like she knows exactly just how sexy she is. “How’s work?”

Maggie gives up. “Have to step away for a quick sec,” she writes into the chat box, and then she stands up, pushing her chair back and stalking over to Alex.

Alex grins at her, predatory and smirking. She’s won, and she knows it, and she’s not above gloating a little.

“I thought you had another forty minutes,” she drawls, her smile sinister and incredibly sexy. She’s not moving, making Maggie come all the way over to her.

“You,” Maggie says, finally reaching her, holding a finger up, “are very poorly behaved.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Me?” She blinks, pure innocence. “Never.”

She’s got her long legs crossed at the ankle, and Maggie can’t stop staring at where the doorframe is biting into the flesh of her arm, her hip.

Maggie reaches out, like a woman entranced, and her hand lands on Alex’s waist. “Always,” she breathes, but her mouth is already on Alex’s.

She never stood a fucking chance. Alex is fucking gorgeous all the time, but standing there, provocatively wearing just lingerie, her miles of creamy skin on display, with that fucking smirk on her face, and those texts? No. Maggie didn’t stand a chance in hell of resisting, and they both know it.

“Come,” Alex mumbles into her mouth, a demand for both now and for later.

Maggie does that thing with her tongue that Alex likes, and Alex sags against the door. “I can’t,” Maggie breathes. “Thirty more minutes. Then I’m all yours.”

Alex has already won. She’s already pulled Maggie away from her call, flustered her in front of everyone, got her wet, got her over here. Maggie expects her to bite her lip, pinch her ass, and saunter back into the bedroom, saying something like, “Don’t be late.”

But she doesn’t.

Alex just cocks her head, right where she’s standing. She’s got one hand tangled in Maggie’s hair, but she easily slides the other one into her own underwear. Maggie makes a gasping sound, but Alex just blinks.

She pulls her hand out, and her fingers are glistening. She holds them up, her grip on Maggie’s hair tight and inexorable.

“But, babe,” she says, purely logical and clear. “I don’t think I can make it that long.” She presses her fingers to Maggie’s lips, and her smell erupts in the air. Maggie’s mouth waters, her tongue puckering for a taste. “Do you?”

Maggie’s mouth opens, without any permission from her brain, and she sucks Alex’s fingers into her mouth.

It’s always best to taste right from the source, but the taste of Alex’s cunt swells in Maggie’s mouth, sharp and tangy and perfect. She sucks it down into her throat, and she can’t help but groan.

“Come,” Alex says again, and this time Maggie just nods.

She walks back to her computer and leaves the zoom meeting, closing her computer for good measure. She sends a quick text to her team, doubling down on her lie about her internet and something urgent that came up, and then she leaves her phone on the table.

Alex is waiting for her, still pressed up against the doorframe.

“All done with your call?” She asks, all innocent, and Maggie would roll her eyes if she could peel them off her girlfriend’s body.

“Yeah, I’m late for my two o’clock,” she mutters, pushing Alex back into the bedroom.

Alex falls back onto the bed, an evil grin on her face. Maggie closes the door behind herself, further separating them from her laptop and the zoom call that was not to be.

Alex immediately slips a hand back into her underwear, and Maggie just watches. Still and predatory, leaning her back against the door, and watching as Alex aimlessly trails her fingers up and down. Just the silhouette of them, under the black cotton, and it’s one of the most erotic things she’s ever seen.

“You planning to help or just watch?” Alex’s voice is a little breathy, and Maggie can still taste her cunt inside her mouth.

“Oh,” she says, finally pushing off the door, relishing the way Alex’s eyes follow her. Her pupils are dilated and she’s breathing in her chest, close already. “I’m gonna help you, baby.”

Alex lets out a shaky breath, and she must be getter wetter, because Maggie can hear the wet sounds of her fingers sliding into her cunt, now. Her wrist is moving back and forth, and the shapes of fingers have disappeared, no longer pressed up against the black fabric. She’s pushing her feet into the mattress, now, bowing her hips up just enough to fuck herself properly.

Maggie reaches the bed and kneels between Alex’s legs. She presses a soft kiss to Alex’s knee before reaching up and gently pulling off Alex’s underwear, careful not to dislodge her hand. She tosses the cotton over her shoulders, and is greeted with the mouthwatering image of Alex well and truly fucking herself. She’s breathing hot, her tits rising and falling sharply in her black bra, her two fingers pushing hard into her cunt on every inhale.

“Mags,” she gasps. “Please.”

“You seem to be doing very well yourself,” Maggie drawls, reveling in the fact that she’s still in her button down shirt and black jeans while Alex is nearly naked, panting and desperate, filling the room with the sounds of her slick cunt.

“You said you’d help,” Alex manages, her hips lifting even further. She’s wet—almost soaking—but she’s not quite there.

Maggie just keeps staring, watching as Alex’s fingers get sucked deeper and deeper into her cunt, as Alex’s face gets redder, her chest becoming blotchy, her cunt getting redder and more swollen.

“Come on,” Alex finally says, the note of challenge back in her voice. “You gonna fuck me, or you gonna get back on that conference call? Huh, baby? Maybe I’ll use the new vibrator and they’ll hear me through the wall.”

And the image of Alex fucking herself with their newest toy, loud and desperate and god damned dirty, is simply too much.

Alex wins again.

Maggie, as slowly as she can, gathers her hair up into a ponytail, and Alex moans.

“Fucking finally,” she groans, and Maggie can tell that her fingers are as far in as they can get, and that it’s just not enough.

Hair up and away, Maggie finally swats Alex’s hand away. She pulls out, and her fingers are positively drenched, and Maggie has to take a deep breath before she grabs Alex’s wrist and sucks all three fingers into her mouth. Alex is keening now, her cunt empty and her fingers inside of Maggie’s hot mouth. Maggie takes her time, working her tongue around each finger, sucking hard.

It isn’t until Alex starts begging, a soft chant, of “Please, baby,” that Maggie relents. She lets go of Alex’s wrist, and Alex’s breath hitches as her fingers slide free. “Please,” she says again, and Maggie looks down at her cunt, swollen and begging. She gestures for Alex to slide further up the bed, and she finally, finally, lays down on her stomach.

Face first with Alex’s cunt, Maggie can smell her as clear as day.

Alex pulled her away from a conference she’d prepped months for, but she’s made Alex wait for quite long enough in punishment. Maggie leans forward and, in one smooth motion, licks up Alex’s slit until she reaches her clit.

Alex yelps, her hands coming down to grasp Maggie’s head. “Fuck,” she gasps, and Maggie knows she was right. Alex had been so close—frustratingly close, but hadn’t touched her own clit. She’d been saving it for Maggie.

She’s fucking _hot_.

Maggie rewards her, dancing her tongue over Alex’s clit just the way she likes it. Just the way that makes her come instantaneously.

And she does, her back bowing off the bed, her nails digging into Maggie’s scalp. “Fuck,” she grunts, but Maggie doesn’t stop. It’s just a little one, just the start, and she only just got here.

“Stay with me,” she urges, and presses her mouth back to Alex’s cunt. She licks inside, now, letting herself explore just how wet and swollen Alex is.

Alex is groaning and writhing above her, and Maggie is licking everything she can reach. She uses her lips, her tongue, even the tips of her teeth. Alex is soft and hot, her very flesh melting into the juice that Maggie is eagerly swallowing. Alex starts to pant again, her first orgasm already forgotten in the rising swell of her second.

Maggie shifts a bit on the bed, freeing a hand, and she slips a finger inside of Alex. Alex hisses something that might be _yes_ , and Maggie adds another. She goes to work on Alex’s clit again, her tongue swirling and flicking, bringing Alex back up. Her fingers go deep and smooth, stroking Alex’s favorite spots. She can get deeper from here than Alex could herself, and Alex is positively gushing from it.

She’s open and full and Maggie wants to fuck her for years and years.

But Alex is already close, already humming with the feeling of her orgasm sizzling in her veins.

“Baby,” she gasps. “God, yes, love. Fuck.”

Maggie’s still in her jeans and button down shirt, and she’s thrusting into Alex hard, her sleeves rolled up and her hair tucked back like she’s at work. Alex is naked and flushed under her, panting, dripping her desire onto Maggie’s fingers.

Maggie takes one last long lick, her tongue meeting her fingers inside Alex’s cunt, and Alex makes that sound that means she’s going to absolutely die if she doesn’t come.

Maggie takes pity. She takes Alex’s clit into her mouth, hard and agitated, and she soothes it, writing cursive and drawing Alex’s favorite patterns until Alex goes rigid under her. Her back bows, she pushes up with both feet, and she presses Maggie’s face into her cunt as hard as she can. She moans, low and dirty, and her taste changes as she comes.

Maggie licks her as long as she can, until Alex goes boneless and pushes her away. She throws an arm over her eyes, almost laughing at how hard she came, and Maggie kisses a smug grin into Alex’s thighs, leaving sticky reminders of just how good she is.

She expects Alex to fall asleep, but after a few minutes she pulls her arm off her eyes. “You’re amazing,” she says, and Maggie feels it in her bones. Alex is the most gorgeous woman she’s ever laid eyes on, and she hadn’t been able to come until Maggie had touched her.

It’s quite the ego boost.

“You’re also too dressed.” Alex is propped up her elbows now, and Maggie realizes with a pang that she hasn’t even touched Alex’s glorious tits yet.

But she likes being dressed, likes this difference. And she can see from Alex’s eyes, from how her cunt is still dripping, from how the room smells, from how she’d come against Maggie’s face twice in five minutes, that she likes it too.

“Nah, I’m good,” Maggie smirks. “I could use a hand, though.”

Alex rolls her eyes, but she’s grinning. She pulls herself up and crawls on hands and knees over to where Maggie’s sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet down on the floor. “Where would you like that hand?” She’s toying with the button of Maggie’s jeans, but Maggie shakes her head.

“On second thought, I could use a tongue more than a hand.”

Alex’s eyes glint, and Maggie stands up. She gestures for Alex to do the same, and then she sits back on the edge of the bed.

“I have to go back to work soon,” she says, watching Alex carefully for her reaction. “I think you should eat me right here, right now.”

Alex doesn’t even pretend to be affronted. She just licks her lips and then, slowly, never breaking eye contact with Maggie, sinks to her knees next to the bed.

They both do this, but only sometimes. The act of kneeling doesn’t come easily to either, but the act of fucking certainly does, and they’ve tried just about every angle that would allow a human to eat out another human. And this one is particularly good.

Alex kneels, and it’s almost the perfect image. Maggie leans forward and, in one fluid motion, unsnaps Alex’s bra. Alex lets it tumble off her shoulders and onto the floor, and now it’s perfect. Alex, wet and naked, pale and glistening, smelling like sex, her cunt still swollen, her hair mussed from the pillows underneath her.

Maggie can’t help it. She pulls Alex up onto her lap, just for a minute, and sucks on her tits. Alex leans back, wrapping her hands around Maggie’s neck and head, pressing her chest forward. Maggie loves the feeling of Alex slowly grinding against her jeans, of Alex’s nipples hardening in her mouth, of Alex’s bare ass under her grasping hand. Maggie’s fully dressed and Alex is naked and panting in her lap, her tit under Maggie’s teeth, and Maggie’s not usually one for power games, but this is possibly the hottest thing in the entire world.

She sucks and bites and licks Alex’s tits until her own cunt is throbbing, and she wonders if she could come just from this. Just from the feel of Alex’s skin under her hands, the sounds of Alex panting in her ears, the taste of Alex’s tits in her mouth and the memory of Alex’s cum coating her throat.

Maybe another time.

She presses one last kiss to Alex’s tit, and Alex climbs off her lap, sinking back down to her knees. She’s covered in a light dusting of hickeys now—nothing that will last days, but red enough to stand out now.

Maggie can’t wait a second longer. She plants her hands on the bed and presses her hips up, and Alex unbuttons, unzips, and pulls everything down in just one breath. She leaves Maggie’s jeans and underwear bunched around her knees, and it’s the filthiest feeling in the world.

But then Alex presses her thighs open, and, without any preparation or warning, licks into Maggie’s cunt, and no, that’s the filthiest thing in the world.

Naked Alex, flushed, panting, wet, and marked, diving headfirst into Maggie’s cunt, groaning in pleasure at how Maggie tastes, her nipples pink from Maggie’s mouth, the taste of her cunt on Maggie’s tongue.

She’s good with her mouth—amazing with her mouth—but it hardly matters. In a matter of moments, probably just one or two long minutes, Maggie feels herself starting to come. She grasps at Alex’s hair, pushing it back from her face so she can watch. Alex’s eyes are closed and she’s working in, just her mouth, both hands pressing Maggie’s thighs open. Maggie’s fully dressed but she’s completely exposed, and Alex is wrecking her.

Alex lets out one loud, long, desperate moan into her cunt, and Maggie comes. She pushes up on her left hand, using her right hand to hold Alex’s mouth to her as she thrusts her orgasm into Alex’s tongue.

Alex works her through it. It takes forever. Alex’s tongue is hot and wet and insistent on her clit, and Maggie almost blacks out in the pleasure of it.

“Fuck,” she groans, and Alex just keeps licking into her, drinking in everything Maggie’s giving her.

Maggie, finally, finally collapses back on the bed. Alex just follows her, her mouth attached to Maggie’s cunt like a suckerfish. “Alex,” Maggie groans, but Alex doesn’t stop.

“Want another,” Alex mutters into her cunt.

And Maggie isn’t really much in the mood for disagreeing with what Alex wants, it turns out.


End file.
